Champion's Journey: Legend of the Iroiro Siblings
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Kyro and MHL are two brothers whom have just started their Pokemon Journey. They shall journey through all the regions to become the best. Read on, as they battle many tough opponents, their Pokemon with them all the way. Will they have what it takes to become the Champion of a region? Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hell everyone. Kyroshiro here with a new Fanfic. Pokemon of course. If you've read Kyroshiro One-Shot: Real vs. Alias, then you can see that I'm making a fic. out of it. However, there're some things to clear. This will not follow up to the One-Shot. That was something that I did to... 'test the waters'. It was my first lengthy one-shot (my first one shot being Team Shockblade vs. Team Radiant Shadow) after all, so I said 'fuck it' and what better way than by making it a league finals one-shot! The teams for one of the main characters WILL be from my Black 2 'Original Six' as a lot of people call them as well as one or two extra Pokemon, so it will really be original seven or eight. Another of the main characters will also have my main team from White 2 (yes I got the other copy, so what sue me). However, they will have the original eight, since in there I will be switching out out two of my teammates from time to time.

Speaking of Black 2, I am glad to say I will participate in battles every once in a while, probably every weekend. If you would like to battle me, please send a PM with your friend code, and I'll be happy to accept it. I haven't really been very good in battling with anyone, since I'm so used to 'Casual' gameplay rather than all of this IV/EV mess, but a friend of mine helped me out with it. More info. shall be available via PM, including the time the battle shall commence. Please note: THIS IF FOR WI-FI ONLY!. Also, I will only battle a maximum of 3-5 people a day, especially since most of the time I wake up around 11:00 a.m.-1:00 p.m. sadly.

Anyways, I've rambled on way to much. Let's get on with the show... fic... whatever...

Disclaimer: I have not and never will own Pokemon.

* * *

The bright morning sun pierced the sky of the Pokemon world as People and Pokemon went about their day. Wingull, Pelliper, and the occasional Swanna or Ducklett flew about the Kanto skies. Every since some Unovan Pokemon migrated to Kanto (though unknown how), you could see Pokemon from EVERY reigon there. It is also where our two heroes were our two main characters were just waking up.

"KYRO, WAKE UP," a males voice broke throughout the house. The voice belonging to a boy of around 12. He was around 5'1 with blond hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted of a black shirt that had red lines flowing through out the shirt before they stopped at the back in a perfect circle. He had on navy blue pants with black running shoes. He had on a white jacket, and a blue bang covered his right eye.

Kyro, the one whom woke up, just shouted back. "DAMMIT MHL, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M UP ALREADY!" The boy slammed his clenched fist onto the others head, sending them sprawling to the floor, the K.O. swirls on his face. Kyro was a boy of 14 with violet eyes and silver hair. He had on a black shirt much like his younger sibling, however, it had blue lines rather than red. He to had navy blue pants, however his shoes were a crystal blue. He had on a blue jacket and he had a white and black bang covering his left eye. Kyro soon found himself on the floor as well, when an older woman, around the age of 31, slammed HER fists into the back of his head.

"Kyro, what have I told you about bullying your siblings," the woman, obviously Mom, asked her eldest. Kyro grumbled on the floor and Mom gained a tick mark on her head before she stepped on the boys back. Kyro merely stayed still and felt nothing considering the fact that this happened all the time. A young girl, around the age of 7 or 8, along with an older male, obviously the little sister and Dad, sweatdropped at the scene, though in the little girls case, ignored it as well.

"Now dear, they're just having the pre-journey jitters, it's perfectly natural," the father said as he went back to a newspaper article he was reading. MHL and Kyro got up (surprising Mom since Kyro was under her foot) and deadpanned at their father.

"That was completely stupid, Old Man," they said in unison, before they walked out of the room towards the front door. The 'Old Man' had anime tears in his eyes.

"That's my boys, always knowing how to joke around," he now had his arm in his face as anime tears gushed out like a fountain, before he was hit in the back of the head by his wife's fist. He grinned sheepishly, his striking blue eyes closed and his hand scratching his inversely ruby red hair. His wife just sighed, her ruby red eyes closing while her striking blue hair swayed a bit from the light breeze coming from the window.

Their daughter just sighed, her violet eyes darting towards where her brothers left. She played with her long black hair before she walked to her room to play with her toys. Their family was entirely crazy when it came to hair and eye color, so it was hard to believe that they were all related.

* * *

With Kyro and MHL:

The duo of brothers walked through out Viridian City, their home town. The two were walking towards the gym, which was where they were to meet Prof. Samuel Oak to recieve their first Pokemon. Due to being introduced to all the Starter Pokemon, the Prof. always had a few starters from EVERY region. The duo already knew they would be getting the Unova starters as Unova was their favorite reigon so far. Though Kyro also preferred Hoenn while MHL preferred Sinnoh and Johto. They were almost towards the Gym when an explosion took place. The duo were sent to the ground as were many other people. Children began crying as their families picked them up, and looked to the source of the explosion, which was a Golem, which looked to be wild. Many people started to run, while the two boys stayed and looked at the Rock/Ground Type. The ground shook and giant rock snake came out: an Onix. The two seemed to be fighting one another as they fired out attacks at one another.

"BOYS, GET AWAY FROM THOSE TWO POKEMON," an elderly voice called to them. The duo turned towards the source and saw the Prof. as well as two teenagers, both of whom looked to be 18. The elderly man had grey hair with black eyes. He had on a purple shirt tucked into beige colored pants. A white coat finished off the look.

One of the teens had raven black hair and hazel brown eyes. His clothing consisted off a burnt red shirt with midnight black pants. He had on a hat as well as a necklace with the symbols for every Pokemon type in a circular pattern around a golden Pokeball. On his shoulder was a Raichu.

The other teen had auburn hair with black eyes. His attire consisted of a black shirt and blue pants as well as a necklace with a purple tear drop . By his side was an Umbreon.

Kyro and MHL ran up to the elderly male, whom they recognized as Prof. Oak. The other two, not so much. "Hello Prof.," Kyro greeted the man with a bow, who returned a quick one. Kyro turned back to the rampaging battle of the two Rock/Ground types. "What do we do about them?" MHL noticed that the Prof. had a suitcase with him, a very large one now that he noticed.

"What's in the suitcase Prof.," MHL asked, curious. The male with the Raichu started to run foreward.

"Raichu, use Iron Tail," the teen said, the Raichu's tail beginning to glow before becoming harder than steel. The Raichu ran foreward before swinging its tail at the two opposing Pokemon. The attack connected, sending the Onix away while hurting the Golem. Said Pokemon, seeing its adversary beaten by someone else, roared in rage as it fired up a Hyper Beam, the noticeable orange particles being formed in its mouth. The other teen went up.

"Umbreon, use Protect," the male said, the Dark type already in front of the group, a green force field around its body. The attack was fired, but was rendered ineffective due to Protect. The Golem was now a sitting Ducklett. The duo weren't able to use that moment to strike it down, due to the know conscious Onix using Rock Smash on the ground near them. The two were sent lying but managed to right themselves before landing. The Raichu and Umbreon were in front of the trainers, ready to protect them.

"MHL, Kyro," Prof. Oak said, gaining the duo's attention. He had opened up the suitcase, which held 15 Pokeballs in three rows. The first row was green, the second orange, and the last blue. "These Pokemon are one of each starter in the Pokemon world. I would like you to have one, and to help my grandson and his friend. I shall help too. Choose wisely, since you will most likely go with the one you choose." With that, the Prof. brought out a Pokeball and sent out an Alakazam. Kyro and MHL looked at the Pokeballs in wonder.

"Well, we were going to pick Unova starters, but which one do you want," MHL asked the elder brother. Kyro looked on in thought. It was true that he wanted a Unova starter, but he also felt something in the Hoenn starters. He sighed, knowing he could only pick one. He looked at the end of the line, where he knew was the Unova starters. He grabbed the Pokeball in the red group, before nodding towards MHL. He got up and ran towards the others, releasing an orange and black pig that fired out fire from its nose. MHL looked on, knowing he would have to make a choice as well. He too felt a pull from the Unova and another Pokeballs, the other being from where he knew was the Johto Pokemon. He too sighed and grabbed the Pokeball from the blue row and released the Pokemon from within. A blue otter with a white head came out, scalop at the ready. "Let's go!" the Pokemon nodded and ran along with the new trainer. No one noticed when two Pokeballs shook and opened up.

The duo arrived in time to see that the two trainers and one Prof. were doing relatively well. The Prof., seeing the duo, tossed them two devices. The looked like half of a headset. He then explained. "Those are the new Poke-glasses (1). They work as a Pokedex and record any Pokemon that you've met. However, it also tells you what level you're Pokemon are at, its stats, what move it knows and can know, as well as gender and anything else you need to know," the Prof. quickly explained, before focusing on the battle. Without looking he also added. "They will also identify you as their owner, meaning no one else can use it." The duo nodded before they put it on their ear. They felt a small shock go through them, before they saw a holographic screen appear. They looked at their Pokemon, and ignoring the data for now, saw what moves they knew.

MHL:

Pokemon: Oshawott

Level: 8

Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail

Kyro:

Pokemon: Tepig

Level: 8

Moves: Tackle, Ember, Magnitude, Superpower

Kyro and MHL were shocked at this. They quickly shook it off, and prepared to battle the two Pokemon.

"Alright, Raichu use another Iron Tail. Use Quick Attack to surprise them," the male, known as Ash Ketchum, told his partner. The Raichu nodded and quickly fulfilled the order.

"Umbreon, use Calm Mind then Snarl," the other trainer, Gary Oak, told his Pokemon, whom did the order.

"Alakazam, use Psychic to hold them in place," the Prof. himself said, the Psychic type nodding, and with a 'KAZAM!", held the two Pokemon. Kyro went next.

"Tepig, if you can, use Ember," Kyro said. The Fire Pig Pokemon nodded and fired out several flaming projectiles at the two Pokemon. The damage from the earlier two attacks came up and Tepig managed to finally knock out the Golem. MHL decided to finish it.

"Oshawott, Aqua Tail please," MHL said, though was shocked when the Oshawott just took a nap. "OSHAWOTT!" Prof. Oak sighed. That Oshawott never listened to anything anyone said. Why the boy picked that one, he didn't know.

"That Oshawott has never listened to anyone, why on earth did you pick him," Prof. Oak said and asked. MHL sighed. That was before two blurs flew past them all. They all heard a cry of pain and turned back to see that an orange chick had used Low Kick and a blue crocodile had use Aqua Tail.

"TOR," the orange chick said.

"TOTO," the croc cried out... in happiness. In then started to do a, in MHL and Kyro's perspective, hilarious dance. The Prof. was curious while Ash and Gary sighed, already seen this behavior from Ash's own Feraligatr when it was a Totodile itself.

"Totodile, Torchic, what are you two doing out of your Pokeballs," the Prof. said, throwing two Pokeballs at the two, obviously, knocked out Pokemon. The two Pokemon in question ran up to MHL and Kyro respectively and then looked at the Prof. He quickly got the hidden message and nodded. "Alright then. Ash, Gary, I will see the two of you later. I have to initially get these two in the system as Pokemon Trainers. I will see you at your grand opening of your gym Ash. Good luck to the both of you, though I doubt you two will need it." A 'Smell ya later Gramps' and a 'Good-bye Prof.' was all he heard as he had Alakazam teleport himself, the two trainers, the four Pokemon and his suitcase back to his lab.

* * *

I figured that I would end it off here. So yeah, we start off in the Kanto reigon with our two new protagonists, Kyro and MHL (Yes its an abbreviation, though I'll never saw what it means). We also see that Pokemon from EVERY reigon is here (bar the Kalos reigon since we have no knowledge of it until X and Y or until the anime gets to it (which I doubt will be before X and Y's release)), including the starters. And as I said above, these two will have an 'original' team which I have decided shall be a team of 8 (though whether or not they have to switch with the Prof. or they get to keep their Pokemon and use the Poke-glasses (described below) to switch members has yet to be seen, probably next chapter). They will have MOST of the originality from the One-Shot (Well for Kyro since he's my Black 2 Team character, considering the fact that I haven't released my White 2 Team, which is what MHL has/is going to get), though not ALL of the Pokemon are going to be in it, most notably the legendaries.

(1)-The Poke-Glasses: Okay imagine a Bluetooth headset that looks like a Saiyan scouter minus the lens. The 'lens' is actually a holographic projection that informs the holder to read the information. It will lock onto the DNA of the FIRST person to wear it, so that theft is useless. The only way for anyone else to wear it is for the original wearer to allow another person to use it.

And that's pretty much it. If you like the story, why not hit that review button and put in your thoughts. Of course if it's a flame, then I'll more than likely ignore it. I don't have anything else to say, so until next time. Kyroshiro, signing off! PEACE!


	2. SOPA THREATENS ALL!

These are some emergency messages from people I came across that are giving out news that I found from others that is a threat to all fanfiction. I Googled 'SOPA fanfiction' and found authors doing the same, therefore I'm getting the word out also. Read to the end about a petition, but read all of it before going all the way down to know what's happening.

First message is from this site:

MY FAITHFUL READERS, THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from a fellow FFnet author! In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.

AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices.

SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well. A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.

You think I'm exaggerating? I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all! Because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author. This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.

I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!

We are not as powerless as some might think. We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened. Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech.

We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them. We can stop them, but only if we stand together.

Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall!

Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory! Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet! We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again! Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Sincerely, Accalia Silvermoon

This next one is from a person on DeviantArt:

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA! This will affect every fandom Homestuck, anime, any kind!

I have already my freedom in real life taken away from me, in real life I CAN'T open my mouth telling what I think. On the internet, I can. But now, Sopa is trying to take this also away from me. And I will fight! FIGHT FOR MY FREEDOM! You have to do the same! Sopa HAS TO BE STOPED! NOW!/b And I'll draw more! I'll post MORE! I'LL WRITE MORE AND POST MORE! Sopa has NO right to take down pics I HAVE DRAWN! I WORKED HARD! NO NO NO! NOT HERE! STAND UP, WE GOTTA FIGHT!

This third message is from an FFN author:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

IMPORTANT: This message is also from FFN and has information about a petition:

SOPA is back and this time all of us might be in trouble, not only might we loss Fanfiction but those of us writing fanfics are going get in trouble, we might be sent to jail for writing fanfics. We would all be charged with a felony of the United States for writing about something we love!

Anyway there is a link to the petition is on the bottom of this A/N sign people, you will need in email but you should not be sent more then verify email thing

This is the one thing I really need you to do, sign the petition to stop SOPA again, and start signing across fanfiction for other to do the same, Let us save Fanfics and authors, get the word out, we have until September 21, 2013!

petitions . whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF (Remove spaces)

We have 16,390 now! We need over 84,000 more we can do this! Spread the word, sign the petition, Thank You!

For more information about SOPA go to:

music/articles/558075-sopa-returns-govt-trying-to- revive-felony-streaming-provisions

blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

/usa/sopa-commerce-streaming-illegal-183/

or search SOPA petition

Do not Review in any way, Fav or Alert this story because of this message. Go to Facebook or Twitter if you have a profile and send out the message, especailly about the petition. Copy and paste all this on your stories or make your own author note, just get the important stuff out there so people can know and sign the petition.

P.S: My stories will keep going regardless of this message being up, and this message will be removed at some point.


End file.
